Oka-sama no Tanjoubi
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Bercerita tentang kegiatan Seiji dan Putranya untuk memberi kejutan kepada Takashi. Warning Inside! Enjoy reading! For Natsume Takashi Birthday.


**Oka-sama no Tanjoubi**

 **Disclamer: Natsume Yuujinchou ©Midorikawa Yuki dan cerita ini milik saya~**

 **Pair:** **Mato** **Natsu**

 **Warning:** **Mpreg, Oc,** **AU, sho-ai, aneh, OOC, OOC, OOC, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD, lebay, miss typo dll.**

 **Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

 **Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

 **Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

 **Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

 **Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

 **Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Otou-sama_! _Otou-sama_!"

Suara gedoran pintu bising membuat goresan tinta pada kertas terhenti. Juga membuat satu-satunya penghuni di ruangan itu jadi tersadar dari kesibukannya. Merenggangkan badannya sebelum melirik jam pada dinding sekilas. Sudah jam istirahat ternyata.

"Masuk." Ujarnya dengan suara lantang namun tetap berwibawa.

Pintu mahogani terbuka, sosok bersurai hitam pendek -dengan setelan celana ¾ hitam dipadukan dengan jumper berwarna hijau toska- berlari kecil setelah menutup pintu.

Sampailah dia dihadapan sosok yang ia panggil 'Otou-sama.'

Si raven yang lebih tua menopang dagu, menunggu yang lebih muda menyamankan diri duduk di kursi."Ada yang bisa _Otou-sama_ bantu Yuuki- _kun_?"

" _Otou-sama mite_! Yuuki menemukan ini!" bocah kecil penuh semangat itu memperlihatkan sebuah kalender kecil. Meletakkan kalender kecil itu diatas meja kerja sang ayah.

"Kalender?" sahut sang ayah, Matoba Seiji dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Um! Tanggal ini kenapa dilingkari _Otou-sama_?" Seiji mengambilnya kalender itu, bergumam 'oh' lalu meletakkannya kembali.

Seiji tersenyum pada putranya setelah menilik angka tersebut."Itu hari ulang tahun _Oka-sama_."

" _Oka-sama no Tanjoubi_?"

Sang ayah hanya mengangguk.

" _Can't wait! What present should I give to Oka-sama_?"

"Kau yang memutuskan sendiri Yuuki- _kun_."

Matoba Yuuki, bocah awal usia enam tahun, memiliki paras sang ibu secara dominan, dengan surai legam serupa sang kepala keluarga. Bocah itu tampak berpikir."Bagaimana dengan kimono cantik untuk _Oka-sama_?"

"Hhmm, _Otou-sama_ sudah menyiapkan satu untuk itu."

Sang anak mengembungkan pipinya." _Otou-sama_ curang, kenapa tidak memberitahu Yuuki lebih cepat!"

"Jika _Otou-sama_ memberitahumu sebelum ini mungkin _Oka-sama_ tidak akan jadi terkejut karena Yuuki- _kun_ akan membahasnya setiap hari."

"Itu tidak benar! Kalau ini rahasia Yuuki tidak akan membicarakannya setiap hari."

"Benarkah?" dan mendapat anggukan dari bocah dihadapannya. Berdeham pelan dan menyudahi tindakan jahil pada putranya. Tak tega jika harus menggoda putranya lebih jauh lagi."Bagaimana jika Yuuki- _kun_ bertanya pada _Oka-sama_ saja?"

"Bertanya pada _Oka-sama_? Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu tidak."

"Hmm…baikla_"

"Apa yang Yuuki ingin tanyakan pada _Oka-sama_ , hm?"

"Hyaaa!" sang anak terlonjak dari kursi tempat duduknya." _O-oka-sama_ sejak kapan disana?"

Sosok anggun menawan itu tertawa pelan."Sejak tadi mungkin?" ujarnya sembari berjalan mendekat kearah meja kerja sang suami. Yukata biru muda dengan lukisan awan-awan samar selaras dengan gradasi biru tua berayun saat dia berjalan.

Yuuki berwajah pucat." _Otou-sama_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau _Oka-sama_ disini?" dia mencondongkan badannya dan berbisik kecil pada sang ayah.

" _Otou-sama_ juga tidak tau kalau _Oka-sama_ akan kesini." Jawab Seiji jenaka.

" _Oka-sama_ kemari karena Yuuki tidak ada di kamar, dan _Otou-sama_ juga belum keluar dari ruang kerja. Jadi apa salah kalau _Oka-sama_ kemarin?"

Yuuki menggeleng cepat."Tidaak! Ah apa ini sudah waktunya makan siang?"

Matoba Takashi mengangguk."Sudah lewat lima belas menit mungkin." Jeda."Apa kalian mau makan siang disini?"

"Tidak usah, kau sudah jauh-jauh kemari dengan perut besarmu. Lebih baik kita makan siang di ruang makan." Pria beryukata hitam dan abu-abu itu bangkit dari duduknya, merangkul bahu Takashi dan memberinya kecupan singkat pada pipi berisi itu.

"Seiji- _san_." Pipi itu merona."Tidak sesulit bayanganmu. Aku bisa kemana saja dengan perut besarku." Ujar Takashi tak lupa memberi cubitan kecil pada pinggang Seiji.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, satu keluarga kecil itu memutuskan untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Seiji sudah menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen dan memiliki sedikit banyak waktu bersama Yuuki dan Takashi. Mereka jarang menemukan waktu-waktu seperti ini. Jika bukan Seiji yang sibuk, maka Yuukilah yang sibuk dengan pelajaran-pelajarannya setelah pulang sekolah. Takashi sering memprotes tentang itu, beberapa Tetua terlalu memaksa putra mereka. Dan waktu-waktu santai hanya bertiga -dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi empat- sangatlah dinantikan. Duduk di tatami sembari memandang ke halaman belakang Matoba yang sangat terawat, sederhana namun berharga bukan?

"Jadi apa ada hal yang ingin Yuuki tanyakan?" anak sulungnya yang sedang menikmati potongan buah persik mendadak terdiam. Wajah putihnya tampak memerah -malu. Tak menjawab Yuuki hanya menggeleng dan kembali memasukkan potongan buah itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kira-kira barang apa yang sedang _Oka-sama_ inginkan?" Seiji menyesap the hijaunya setelah bertanya pada Takashi.

"Eh?" Takashi menoleh kearah Seiji."Barang? Yang aku inginkan?" menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, si surai coklat muda tampak berpikir. Diam-diam dari sudut meja yang lain, Yuuki mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Mungkin buku baru." Jawab Takashi."Buku tentang mendidik anak perempuan mungkin." Imbuhnya sembari tertawa.

Seiji ikut tertawa dengannya."Kita akan perlu itu nanti."

"Tentu." Seiji beringsut mendekati pasangannya, mengusap pelan perut Takashi dan mengecupnya.

"Dengar itu Yuuki- _kun, Oka-sama_ ingin buku baru."

Takashi melirik kearah putranya, lalu kemudian dia tertawa lagi."Sepertinya ada yang kalian sembunyikan?"

Sang anak mendadak tersedak buah yang dia kunyah."Uhuk! uhuk!"

"Astaga Yuuki."

.

.

.

Bocah itu sesekali berjinjit untuk menggapai rak tinggi namun masih belum dapat ia raih. Seorang staff menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan untuknya.

"Adik kecil ada yang bisa kakak bantu?"

Yuuki mengangguk kecil."Um."

"Apa ada buku yang ingin kau cari?" tanya staff itu lagi.

"Adik bayi!" sahut anak itu setelah diam beberapa detik.

"Ah." Staff wanita itu sepertinya mengerti."Kau mau mencari buku tentang adik bayi? Apa ini pesanan oka-sanmu?"

"Tidak, itu kado untuk Oka-sama. Yuuki sebentar lagi akan menjadi kakak." Jawabnya dengan nada penuh semangat. Ya, Yuuki sangat menantikan kehadiran adiknya. _Oka-sama_ sering menceritakan hal menyenangkan apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan dengan adiknya.

Sang staff tertawa kecil."Sepertinya menyenangkan. Kau kemari sendirian?" Yuuki digandeng menuju rak yang dimaksud.

Yuuki menggeleng."Otou-sama menunggu di kafe sebelah."

"Kau pemberani ya."

"Demi Oka-sama!" sang staff kembali tertawa, benar-benar anak yang ceria.

"Nah ini dia." Mereka sampai pada rak buku yang penuh hiasan berbentuk bayi-bayi lucu. Yuuki berwaah pelan.

"Arigatou, Onee-san. Tapi Yuuki tidak tau buku yang bagus untuk Oka-sama."

Sang staff mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yuuki."Bagaimana kalau kakak bantu?"

"Um!"

.

.

.

Disisi lain sebuah kafe keluarga, Seorang ayah muda menatap keramaian jalan. Laptopnya sudah dimatikan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Waktu untuk menunggu putranya membeli buku ia gunakan untuk memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Dia telah menandaskan dua cangkir kopi. Putranya belum kembali, khawatir memang ada, tapi dia percaya pada beberapa orang suruhannya yang berjaga disekitar toko buku itu. Protektif memang harus, terlebih Yuuki adalah calon pemimpin Matoba yang akan datang.

"Otou-sama…" Yuuki menghampirinya dengan satu kantung kertas ditangan kanannya. Senyum lebar tersungging pada bibirnya. Seiji membalas senyumannya.

"Sudah kau dapatkan buku yang _Oka-sama_ mau?"

Yuuki mengangguk, lalu mendadak senyumnya meredup."Um sepertinya."

"Ada apa Yuuki- _kun_?" Sang ayah melirik putranya sejenak sebelum menyeruput kopi hitam pesanannya yang ketiga. Sang anak melirik gelisah.

" _Otou-sama_ , Yuuki rasa hadiah untuk _Oka-sama_ terlalu biasa."_jeda."Tapi kata Nee-san di toko buku, ini hadiah yang bagus." Yuuki mengeluarkan buku tebal, ah staff toko itu sepertinya memang memberi rekomendasi yang bagus, pikir Seiji.

"Itu buku yang bagus Yuuki- _kun_ , ada yang salah?"

Putranya hanya menunduk setelah mendudukkan dirinya didepan sang ayah.

"Lalu apa yang ingin Yuuki berikan?" tanya Seiji lagi.

"Sesuatu yang spesial." Gumam sang anak.

"Misalnya?" sang ayah bertopang dagu. Anaknya tipe pemikir seperti Takashi.

"Um…etto…"

Seiji menepuk kepala putranya pelan." _Oka-sama_ akan suka dengan apapun yang Yuuki- _kun_ berikan."

"Benarkah?" sang anak mendongak.

"Ya, apalagi Yuuki- _kun_ ke toko buku sendiri dan menyuruh _Otou-sama_ menunggu di kafe ini."

"Um."

"Hmm, mungkin kita juga harus membuat kue sendiri untuk _Oka-sama_."

Seiji dapat melihat binar cemerlang pada mata karamel itu."Yuuki mau membuat kue untuk _Oka-sama_!"

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk, frasa itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana dapur saat ini. Para pelayan hilir mudik mengangkut beberapa bahan dan alat yang akan digunakan untuk memasak makan malam hari ini. Tiga kali lebih banyak dari hari biasa karena memang hari ini adalah hari spesial. Ulang tahun dari Matoba Takashi pasangan sah sang pemimpin klan.

"Seiji- _sama_ , semua bahan sudah siap. Apa anda yakin kami tidak boleh membantu?" tanya sang kepala pelayan.

Seiji mengintruksikan untuk para pelayannya tidak menganggu di dapur kali ini. Takashi kebetulan pagi-pagi tadi ijin untuk berkunjung ke kediaman Fujiwara. Yuuki tidak ikut dengan alasan ingin berlatih memanah dengan dirinya, anak pintar. Sebenarnya kunjungan Takashi ke kediaman Fujiwara itu termasuk rencanya.

"Kalian siapkan saja bahan-bahan dan cara memasaknya. Kami bisa mengatasinya. Lebih baik kalian memasak makanan untuk ulang tahun Takashi di dapur sebelah."

" _Ha-hai_ Seiji- _sama_."

Para pelayan bertindak seperti yang telah diinstruksikan. Tak ada bantahan karena perintah kepala klan adalah absolut. Dan juga ini untuk Takashi-sama mereka, orang yang sangat baik dan sangat mereka hormati. Sosok yang membawa suasana berbeda bagi Tuan Besar Matoba Seiji.

" _Ne Otou-sama_ , keik apa yang akan kita buat?" tanya Yuuki sembari memperhatikan bahan-bahan di meja dapur.

"Kita akan membuat _black forest_ yang tak terlalu manis."

.

.

.

Takashi melambaikan tangannya saat mobil BMW hitam metalik itu meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Fujiwara. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengajak Yuuki kemari mumpung akhir pekan. Tapi putranya sudah memiliki acara sendiri. Terpaksa Takashi tidak mengajaknya.

Krak

Pintu terbuka saat Takashi hendak memencet bel. Touko menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat seperti dulu.

" _Ara_ Takashi- _kun_ kau datang sendiri? Seiji- _kun_ dan Yuuki- _chan_ tidak ikut?"

Takashi menggeleng."Mereka sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu Touko- _san_."

" _Maa, maa_. Padahal aku ingin makan bersama dengan mereka. Ayo masuk, Shigeru- _san_ sudah menunggu."

" _Hai_ Touko- _san_ , _Tadaima_."

" _Okaeri_ Takashi- _kun_."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang keluarga. Touko menggandeng Takashi dengan hati-hati.

"Perutmu sudah semakin besar _ne_ Takashi- _kun_. Laki-laki lagi atau perempuan?"

Takashi tertawa kecil."Dokter mengatakan bayi kami perempuan, Touko-san."

"Pasti dia akan jadi bayi yang sangat cantik."

" _Arigatou_ Touko- _san_." Touko membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Shigeru- _san_ , Takashi- _kun_ sudah sampai."

Shoji terbuka dan nampaklah pria parubaya duduk menghadap halaman.

" _Konnichiwa_ Shigeru- _san_." Takashi membungkuk singkat, hanya sebentar karena perutnya sudah terlalu besar.

"Duduklah Takashi." Walinya tersenyum.

" _Saa, saa_ ayo duduk Takashi- _kun_ , kami sangat merindukanmu, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung kemari kan?"

Takashi mendudukkan diri diantara Shigeru dan Touko." _Summimassen_ , Kami cukup disibukkan dengan aktivitas Yuuki."

"Ah Yuuki tidak ikut kemari?" Tanya Shigeru.

"Yuuki bilang dia ingin belajar memanah dengan ayahnya."

Touko tertawa menanggapinya."Yuuki- _chan_ , semakin hari lebih mirip Seiji- _kun, ne_ Takashi- _kun_?"

"Aku harap cucu kedua kita lebih mirip Takashi, _ne_ Touko- _san_?"

" _Hai_ , Shigeru- _san_."

Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama. Suasana yang damai sekali, sayang keluarga kecilnya tidak ikut hadir membuat Takashi sedikit sepi. Apalagi Yuuki selalu bersemangat jika diajak kemari. Membuat Touko dan Shigeru terhibur dengan tingkahnya. Touko dan Shigeru sering memanjakan Yuuki karena cucu pertama, Takashi hanya bisa maklum.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda ayah dan anak memandang puas pada kue coklat dua tingkat dengan hiasan cream putih dan buah cherry segar diatasnya.

"Woooaah! Selesai!"

Senyum lebar terkembang dari pipi bulat yang penuh coklat itu.

"Cukup menyenangkan bukan? _Oka-sama_ pasti akan terkesan." Sang ayah membersihkan noda coklat pada pipi putranya. Apron biru dongker yang ia gunakan juga tak kalah kotornya dari apron kuning yang Yuuki gunakan.

"Um!"

"Lebih baik Kue ini segera kita simpan sebelum _Oka-sama_ pulang." Dengan hati-hati Seiji memindahkan kue tart hasil kerja mereka sedari pagi. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah membuat kue, dulu waktu masih kecil para tetua melarangnya berurusan dengan hal-hal yang dikerjakan oleh para pelayan. Tapi sekarang dia adalah kepala klan tak ada yang bisa melarangnya seperti dulu. Seperti membuat kue untuk istrinya semacam ini misalnya.

"Kita harus membereskan keka_

"Apa ada badai disini?" suara lembut membuat Yuuki dan Seiji langsung menoleh, mendapati Takashi berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan beberapa bawaan.

" _Oka-sama_?! Yuuki kira _Oka-sama_ pulang masih nanti sore."

Takashi melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya."Ini sudah sore."

Seiji tertawa, untung kue mereka sudah masuk lemari pendingin."Kita terlalu sibuk disini Yuuki- _kun_."

Sang anak mengembungkan pipinya."Kenapa _Oka-sama_ kesini?" dia berjalan menghampiri Takashi dan memeluk perutnya.

"Eh? _Oka-sama_ salah lagi?" si coklat muda berkedip beberapa kali.

Sang anak menggeleng." _Oka-sama_ , temani Yuuki mandi ne?"

" _Hai_ , Seiji- _san_ kau juga perlu mandi."

Seiji mengikuti pasangan hidupnya dan putranya keluar dapur setelah memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk membereskan kekacauan yang mereka buat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku?"

.

.

.

Yuuki sudah bersih dari coklat dan tepung. Sekarang anak itu duduk tenang di samping Takashi.

"Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan?" ujar Takashi sambil mengeringkan surai putranya dengan handuk.

Yuuki mengedipkan satu matanya." _Himitsu_!"

"Main rahasia-rahasiaan lagi?" bocah itu terkikik geli dan kembali memeluk perut Takashi yang dibalut jumper kebesaran berwarna kuning lemon."Seiji- _san_ juga ingin merahasiakannya dariku?"

Seiji mengedikkan bahunya setelah memakai baju lengan pendek yang terkesan santai. Takashi selalu suka melihat Seiji berpakaian santai seperti itu. Terlihat seperti seorang suami biasa bukan pemimpin klan."Aku hanya mengikuti permainan Yuuki- _kun_." Balas sang suami santai.

"Kalian berdua mencurigakan."

" _Oka-sama_ , akan suka nanti."

"Kenapa harus nanti? Bagaimana jika sekarang?" tanya Takashi.

"Ini belum makan malam. Yuuki jadi ingin tidur."

Takashi mencubit hidung putranya gemas."Yuuki melewatkan jam tidur siang?"

"Yuuki terlalu sibuk _Oka-sama_."

Takashi menghela nafas."Kesibukan apa itu?"

" _Himitsu da!_ "

Seiji hanya melihat interaksi keduanya. Seharusnya dia merekamnya tadi. Istrinya memang cantik dengan apapun yang dia kenakan, tapi akan lebih cantik jika menggunakan yukata seperti biasa.

"Takashi- _kun_ , aku ingin melihatmu mengenakan Yukata yang aku berikan minggu lalu."

Takashi yang sedang bercanda dengan Yuuki, menelengkan kepalanya bingung."Apa ini makan malam spesial Seiji- _san_?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Seiji menyeringai kecil.

"Kalian membuatku bingung. Baiklah aku akan mengenakannya."

.

.

.

" _Oka-sama hayaku_!"

" _Hai-hai_ , jangan lari-lari Yuuki kau bisa terjatuh."

Takashi mengikuti putranya dari belakang. Ada yang aneh. Tak biasanya makan malam dengan mengenakan yukata semi formal seperti ini. Bahkan Yuuki juga mengenakan yukata barunya.

Bocah bersurai legam itu mengenakan yukata marun dengan motif naga kecil berwarna putih bergradasi hitam. Sedangkan Takashi mengenakan yukata marun dengan motif daun momiji. Awalnya Takashi sering protes dengan yukata yang selalu dibelikan oleh Seiji yang terlalu feminim mungkin. Tapi Seiji bilang kalau itu sangat cocok untuknya. Takashi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

 **Pats**

Pencahayaan mendadak gelap gulita.

" _Oka-sama_ disini gelap!" pekik Yuuki didepannya, anak itu terdengar panik.

"Yuuki? Jangan kemana-mana tetap disana, ini hanya mati lampu."

" _Oka-sama_!"

Takashi berjalan perlahan satu langkah demi satu langkah untuk menghampiri putranya."Yuuki?" senyap. Tak ada Yuuki didepannya, padahal jarak mereka tak terlalu jauh Takashi rasa. Jangan-jangan….

Tidak, tidak Takashi tak boleh berpikiran macam-macam. Menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya mencoba berpikiran positif. Oke dia hanya perlu berjalan lurus kedepan dan akan langsung sampai di ruang makan keluarga Matoba, tempat tujuannya.

Takashi kembali melangkah pelan sembari meraba tembok atau sesuatu agar dia memiliki pegangan."Seiji- _san_?"

Hening

Seperti hanya dia sendiri dilorong ini.

"Yuuki."

"…"

"Yuuki! Seiji- _san_!"

Kenapa rumah ini menjadi sangat sepi sekali. Dimana para pelayan yang setidaknya ada satu yang hilir mudik.

"Se-seiji- _san_? Yuuki?"

Ada secerca cahaya kecil yang Takashi yakini menyala di ruang keluarga. Berjalan sedikit cepat, Takashi langsung menggeser shoji dengan sedikit buru-buru.

 **Srak**

 **Clap**

Lampu menyala kembali diikuti taburan kertas warna-warni yang berhamburan didepan Takashi. Ruang keluarga dengan arsitektur Jepang klasik kini nampak dihiasi dengan pita warna-warna. Banyak sekali makanan yang disajikan diatas meja pendek ditengah ruangan. Dan yang paling penting orang-orang yang dia sangat kenal berada dalam satu tempat.

" _Otanjoubi omedetto_ Takashi/Takashi-kun!"

Takashi berkedip beberapa kali. Matanya mendadak panas. Dia bahkan tak ingat tanggal berapa ini.

" _Oka-sama_ ~!" putra kesayangannya berlari kearahnya dan memberinya sebuah pelukan." _Otanjoubi omedetto_!" seru Yuuki penuh semangat.

"Yuuki." Air matanya serasa ingin menetes deras.

"Takashi- _kun_." Bahunya dirangkul dari samping membuat Takashi menoleh."Selamat ulang tahun."

"Seiji- _san_." Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat pada keningnya.

"Maaf membuatmu panik. Untung tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Takashi menggeleng pelan, terdengar isakan kecil dari yang bersangkutan."Terima kasih. Terima kasih atas kejutannya, _minna_." Mata karamelnya berkaca-kaca, dia membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

"Ada kejutan lain untukmu."

"Eh?"

"Pejamkan matamu."

" _Ha-hai_." Takashi memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Jangan mengintip." Bisik Seiji tepat ditelinga kirinya."Semuanya siap?" tanya Seiji. Dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan dan senyuman lebar."Buka matamu Takashi.

Kerjab-kerjab. Kue dua tingkat berada tepat didepannya.

"Yuuki dan aku yang membuat ini."

"Benar Oka-sama, seharian Otou-sama dan Yuuki membuat ini!"

Takashi benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang."Buat permohonan Takashi." Natori Shuuichi sosok yang ia anggap sebagai kakak menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Yuuki juga mau meniup lilin!"

Lilin telah dinyalakan oleh Kaname beberapa saat lalu, lilin berangka 25."Saa Takashi, buat permohonanmu."

"Arigatou, Kaname-kun."

"Otou-sama Yuuki juga mau meniupnya." Rengek sang calon kakak.

Takashi tertawa kecil."Kita tiap bersama-sama kalau begitu Yuuki."

Yuuki mengangguk. Takashi mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berdoa. Berdoa untuk keluarga kecilnya dan orang-orang yang sangat berharga untuknya. Berdoa untuk kebahagiaan dan keselamatan. Titik air mata mengalir pelan dari sudut mata kanannya. Dia berharap doanya terkabul.

Takashi mengerling kepada Yuuki yang digendong oleh Seiji. Memberi tanda pada anak itu untuk ikut meniup lilinnya.

Fuuuhh

Pestapun dimulai. Sangat meriah meskipun hanya beberapa orang. Shigeru dan Touko berbincang dengan beberapa tetua. Para tetua terlihat menikmati meskipun sedikit banyak mereka terlihat canggung untuk berbaur dengan anak muda. Seiji dan Shuuichi tampak terlibat pembicaraan serius mungkin tentang pekerjaan. Sementara Takashi berkumpul dengan teman-teman semasa SMAnya. Tidak banyak yang berubah kecuali fisik yang tampak lebih matang dan dewasa. Hanya pembicaraan singkat tentang kenangan semasa SMA.

Namun pembicaran Takashi dan teman-temannya lebih banyak menanggapi Yuuki yang bertanya ini itu. Atau Yuuki yang memekik gemas saat Tooru dan Jun mencubit pipi gempalnya. Semua ini membuatnya sangat-sangat bahagia. Bahkan tak sedikitpun dia berpikir akan merayakan ulang tahunnya seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Pesta sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Keluarga dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk menginap karena memang sudah terlalu larut untuk pulang. Kini Takashi dan Seiji bersiap untuk tidur, Yuuki sendiri meminta tidur bersama Touko dan Shigeru.

"Seiji- _san_ , terima kasih untuk semuanya." Takashi memiringkan badannya menghadap sang suami.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan. Aku sudah berjanji kan?"

 _ **Blush**_

" _Ha-hai_." Wajahnya memerah padam. Sudah berjalan hampir tujuh tahun dan dia belum terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis dari Matoba Seiji.

"Takashi- _kun_ …"

"Hm?"

Seiji mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Takashi yang tengah berbaring. Berniat untuk menciumnya namun…

 **Thumb**

"Ah!"

"Ada apa?"

Takashi tersenyum teduh."Dia menendang perutku. Biasanya tidak sekeras ini."

Seiji tertawa pelan."Apa itu termasuk ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

"Mungkin, Seiji- _san_."

Tangan hangat itu mengusap penuh sayang pada perut Takashi. Tendangan-tendangan kecil ia rasakan dibalik telapak tangannya."Putri kecil kita sepertinya semangat sekali."

"Tinggal menghitung minggu, dia akan segera berada ditengah-tengah kita."

"Tak sabar menantinya." Ujar Seiji pelan."Selamat Ulang tahun Takashi-kun."

Sebuah kecupan hangat Seiji berikan.

Takashi tersenyum."Terima kasuh Seiji- _san_. Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

 **THE END**

.

.

.


End file.
